disney_frozen_descendantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frozen Descendants 2
TBA Synopsis The story deepens in the music-driven sequel to the Frozen Descendants, as the teenage and young adult sons and daughters of Disney's most famous villains and Heroes— Elsa, Anna, Mira, Zena and Tefena (also known as Villain Kids and Auroudon Kids, or VKs and AKs) — try to find their place in idyllic Auradon. When the pressure to be royally perfect becomes too much for Elsa, she returns to her rotten roots on the Isle of the Lost where her archenemy Hadia, the daughter of Hades, has taken her spot as self-proclaimed queen of the run-down town. Hadia, still resentful over not being selected by Anna to go to Auradon Prep with the other Villain Kids, stirs her pirate gang including Morgana's daughter Morana, the Queen of Hearts son Haaris and King Candy's son Ciro, to break the barrier between the Isle of the Lost and Auradon, and unleash all the villains imprisoned on the Isle, once and for all. Plot Elsa struggles with her new celebrity life as the second Queen of Aurodon and the Queen of Arendelle, putting a spell on her hair making it have silver streaks, and maintaining a Queenly-like personality that she is uncomfortable with under pressure. She admits her issues to her sister and friends Anna, Mira, Zena and Tefena, but they are thrilled with their new lives in Auradon and do not wish to return to the Isle of the Lost. Anna and Mira scolds Elsa for relying on her mother's spell book to solve her issues. Zena, wishing to ask Jane to the upcoming Cotillion as close science friends, turns to Elsa for help to be honest with her. Elsa gives her a sweet that will make her speak the truth, but Tefena's new pet dog Dudie eats it, magically speaking the truth in English and very frankly as a result. Tefena and Anna eventually discovers Elsa's reliance on magic and she comes clean about her insecurities, causing her and Tefana to have a falling-out. Elsa returns to the Isle, now ruled by her frienemie, Hadia, Hade's daughter, along with Morana, Haaris and Ciro, the daughter of Morana and the sons of the Queen of Hearts and King Candy. Elsa visits young cousin and hair stylist Gothina Gothel, Mother Gothel's daughter, who restores her signature platinum blonde hair, by extracting the silver streaks from her hair, saying she felt that Elsa's silver streaks were unnatural. Morana discovers Elsa has returned and informs Hadia. Anna, Mira, Zena and Tefena learn of Elsa's departure and sneak onto the island to find her, but Ciro recognizes them. Anna and Tefena confronts Elsa, who thought staying on the ilse was for both her sake and Auradon's. Anna and Tefena leave without Elsa, only soon for Anna be captured by Hadia, who orders Elsa and her friends to retrieve Flora's wand or Anna goes in the sea by walking the plank. Zena and Tefena return to Auradon Prep, where they create a replica of the wand using a 3D printer. They are later caught by Gizera, the Genie's granddaughter, who blackmails them into letting her come with them, having previously been rejected from Zena's sports team based on her status and ability. Hadia speaks with Anna, bitter that she and the others were not chosen to go to Auradon. Anna takes this into account and invites her to Auradon, but Hadia instead plots to make her own way there. Elsa's group return, handing over the fake wand in exchange for Anna, but Hadia realises it is a forgery. The group flee back to Auradon, but Elsa and Tefena's relationship is still on the rocks. The core five come to terms that they cannot run from their pasts and agree to be honest with themselves and each other whcih makes Elsa and Tefena make up and become best friends again. Zena tells to Floria that she wants them to be more than classmates but struggles a little bit, while Tefena appoints Gizera as the captain of his team realising that the rule book has got unfair rules and everyone should accept people how they are. Aboard a ship during the Cotillion, Anna stuns everyone by appearing with Hadia, who she declares as her best friend and announces she will destroy the barrier on the Isle. Floria unveils a stained glass display Anna commissioned to show her love for Elsa, who realises she loved her for who she was all along, along with the rest of Aurodon. Suspecting Hadia has given her a friendship potion, Elsa shows her love for Anna and hugs her tightly, breaking the spell. Feeling infuriated, Hadia calls Morana, who, using Morana's magic seashell, to transform herself into an octopus and lets Hadia into the water by making a bubble around her. Elsa fights back by transforming into an icy dragon just s she unlocks more to her powers. Anna intervenes, quelling the battle, and Hadia returns the Friendship bracelet, that Anna had originally given her, when she had declared her as her best friend, and swims away with Morana despite her offer still standing. When Elsa and Anna reunite, Elsa surrenders her spell book to the Flora. Mira requests to Elsa and Anna that Gothina should be allowed to attend Auradon Prep. When Gothina is given the offer, she accepts it immediately and excitedly jumps around. In a post-credit scene, Hadia addresses the audience, promising that the story is not over. Characters The Descendants * Elsa, daughter of the Snow Queen. * Anna, daughter of the Kai and Gerda. * Mira, daughter of the Magic Mirror. * Zena, daughter of Yzma. * Tefena, daughter of Tefeti. * Hadia, daughter of Hades. * Morana, daughter of Morgana. * Haaris, son of the Queen of Hearts. * Ciro Candy, son of King Candy. * Gothina, daughter of the Mother Gothel. * Floria, daughter of Flora. * Gizera, granddaughter of the Genie. * Lumi, son of Lumiere. * Doc jr., son of Doc. Villains * Morgana Heroes * Tefeti * Flora Other characters * Dudie Third instalment There is a third instalment that takes place 6 months after the events of Frozen Descendants 2. Gallery right Trivia * The main character's hairstyles and clothing styles are very different from the first movie. Links TBA Discussions about Frozen Descendants 2 Category:Events